Our Guild
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Kami menerima OC! Bisa dilihat di dalam untuk cara mendaftarkan OC! / Crimson Sky,Guild yang terkenal karena member-membernya yang memliki kekuatan sihir yang hebat,Sang master Guild,Akashi Seijuurou. Orang dengan sihir merubah bagian tubuhnya menjadi bagian tubuh monster. Manusia setengah Rubah ekor sembilan. Sang penyihir yang mengendalikan hewan,dan lain-lain.../Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Our Guild

Ring : Maaf,kali ini saya lagi yang bawa pembukaannya…Nah,di fanfic ini kami menerima OC…untuk daftarin OC,tolong tulis begini :

_Nama :_

_Umur/Tinggi/Berat badan :_

_Jenis sihirnya :_

_Makanan dan Minuman Favorit :_

_Sikapnya :_

_Kelemahannya : (tolong jangan bilang mereka ga punya kelemahan,disini kita berlogika)_

_Pakaian sehari-hari :_

_Ciri-ciri : (warna mata,rambut)_

_Pilihan Guild : (kalau Guild yang dituju sudah penuh,akan dialihkan ke Guild yang lain)_

Rei : Next, ini guild nya bisa dipilih mau masuk yang mana :

_-Crimson Sky (main Guild) *untuk Guild ini,kami hanya menerima 6 OC saja*_

_- Revolution Guild (Rival Guild). *kami menerima 19 OC*._

Disclaimer : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Inspirasi dari Anime Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

"Kuroko! Kuroko!," seekor anjing berbulu hitam-putih berlari menuju ke sebuah meja dan menghampiri seseorang dengan surai baby blue. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh kearah anjing yang tadi memanggilnya –yang sedang duduk di dekat kakinya- sambil tersenyum,kemudian mengangkat anjing itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sambil mengelus pelan bulu anjing itu.

"Ada apa,Nigou?," tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum,Kuroko Tetsuya. Anjing itu-Nigou kelihatan menikmati belaian dari tuannya ini,kemudian ia membuka matanya. "Rie dan Yume sudah kembali dari SS-class mission!," teriak anjing itu semangat sambil menggoyangkan ekornya. Ucapan anjing itu membuat beberapa orang di tempat itu menoleh kearah Kuroko dan Nigou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kuroko memasang wajah terkejut untuk sesaat,kemudian tersenyum dan membelai kepala Nigou lagi.

"A-apa?! Riecchi dan Yumecchi..?! sudah menyelesaikan SS-class mission mereka?! DALAM WAKTU SATU TAHUN-SSU?!," sebuah kepala kuning yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dengan vest hitam dan celana panjang hitam, duduk berseberangan dengan Kuroko berteriak Heboh sambil masang muka _'gue-gak-percaya-ini-ssu'_ dengan alaynya. Yah,sebut saja orang ini Kise Ryouta,cowok cantik yang paling heboh se-guild Crimson Sky.

"Tck,jangan berisik,Baka Kise! Kau membuat kupingku berdenging!," ucap seekor makhluk-astral-item-item-garang,Aomine Daiki sambil nge-jitak kepala Kise make gelas yang lagi dia gunakan untuk minum bir. Aomine berdecak kesal-si sahabat heboh itu? Yang kemana-mana gatau malu? Menyelesiakan SS-class mission nya dalam waktu satu tahun? Well,you gotta be kidding me.

"Yah…sudahlah,kita juga tau kekuatan Rie dan Yume-nodayo….kalau bisa dibilang,merekalah satu-satu nya yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan Akashi- nanodayo…," sahut satu suara lagi dari sebelah Kuroko. Sebuah kepala hijau ngejreng dengan tapang _'gue-ini-titisan-mama-laurent-nanodayo'_ menaikkan kacamata yang ia gunakan (walau gak melorot itu kacamata) sambil melirik kea rah Aomine dan Kise.

"Hmm…..Mido-chin benar….bahkan saat tes masuk Guild,mereka hampir membuatku sekarat karena serangan kominasi mereka…," ucap seorang titan ungu sambil makan momogi rasa teh hijau (defack?!) dengan tampang _'aku-hanya-hidup-untuk-makan!'_ yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas kaca di bar itu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Akhirnya mereka bergosip ria,sampe ada beberapa anggota guild yang nimbrung juga. Makhluk-makhluk kepo itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hyuuga,Sakurai,Furihata,dan Riko. Mereka bergosip dengan khusyuk,sampe tiba-tiba pintu depan guild dibuka (maksud,dibuka dengan cara dibanting) oleh dua makhluk Biru-Ungu.

"MINNAAAAA! TADAIMAAAA!," teriak duo Biru-Ungu itu dengan semangat 45 : 5= 9. Ya,merekalah yang daritadi jadi bahan gossip para makhluk astral tadi – Rie dan Yume yang baru kembali dari SS-class missionnya. Guild me-loading sebentar,kemudian bersorak gembira menyambut member mereka yang baru pulang dari SS-class mission yang katanya sangat berbahaya. Kalau saja tidak…

"HOI! KALIAN! LAWAN AKU!,"teriak Aomine kepada Rie dan Yume yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Guild. Rie dan Yume menghela napas sambil memasang ekspresi lelah-yah,frustasi dengan sikap Aomine yang dikit-dikit nantang bertarung. Aomine dengan cepat menggunakan sihirnya dan mengubah sebelah tangannya menjadi lengan Monster. Ia menyerang kearah Rie dan Yume, tidak kalah cepat,Yume menggunakan sihir requip nya dan melemparkan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari perak,kemudian Rie menggunakan sihirnya untuk melapisi pedang tersebut dengan lapisan es dan aliran listrik. Lemparan pedang itu telak mengenai lengan Aomine,memecahkan sihirnya dan membuat Aomine jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Nee~ Riecchi dan Yumecchi memang hebat-ssu….setahun kalian pergi,kalian makin kuat….mungkin aku dan Aominecchi tidak bisa menandingi kalian-ssu~," ucap Kise sambil menggotong Aomine yang masih shock ke tempat duduk di dekat bar. Kemudian,Rie dan Yume menapakkan kakinya ke dalam Guild dan segera memesan strawberry cake dengan orange juice kepada Muraskibara yang memang ahli memasak di situ.

"Ah…okaeri,Rie-chan…Yume-chan…," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis, Nigou melompat ke pelukan Rie dan menggesekkan kepalanya ke tangan Yume,membuat kedua gadis itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum kearah Kuroko dan Midorima. "Arigatou~ Tetsuya-kun~ ah~ kau juga Midorin~," ucap Yume dan Rie bersamaan,Midorima yang ketahuan telak kalau dia malu ngomong 'okaeri' ke Rie dan Yume Cuma bisa diem sambil blushing. Tsundere itu ya gitu deh…

"Ah,kalian sudah kembali ya…Rie….Yume..,"ucap sebuah suara yang kedengerannya imut tapi mematikan. Sesosok kepala merah dengan aura mencekam dan suara gunting yang mengiringi,suara itu datang dari arah belakang Rie dan Yume. Kedua gadis itu merinding dan menengok kearah belakang mereka,Akashi Seijuurou,master Guild paling muda diantara master guild lain. Kekuatannya yang layaknya monster membuatnya mampu menjadi master guild dengan mudah.

"Ah! Sei-chan~ bagaimana pekerjaanmu~?," Rie berdiri dan memeluk Akashi,maklum…ini cewek suka nyari masalah sama Akashi-si iblis. Yume Cuma bisa diem aja…takut kena lemparan gunting sakti Akashi yang kekuatannya melebihi senjata-senjata requip nya. Akashi Cuma menghela nafas saat Rie melepaskan pelukannya dan Akashi yang lebih tinggi darinya hanya mengelus kepala Rie pelan dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Tiba-tiba seekor naga ular dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar berwarna biru menghampiri meja tempat mereka duduk,naga itu memiliki tubuh yang terbuat dari es dan dialiri listrik. Naga itu kemudian melingkar di leher Rie dan menjadi collar dengan liontin naga berwarna biru-kuning yang indah.

"Hee….Kau suruh Hyou kemana,Rie?", ucap Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Rie. Yang diajak ngomong Cuma nyengir dan tangannya membentuk tanda damai. "Aku habis minta Hyou buat ngecek di pelabuhan,Taiga-nii udah kembali atau belum…,"ucap Rie dengan muka don-wori-bi-hepi. Midorima hanya memasang tampang 'WTF' dan Kuroko dengan muka Teflon,biasa lah.

"Ah…kau perhatian sekali sama Taiga….kau ini pacarnya atau adik nya,hah?,"ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai dan yang mendapat seringaian hanya cemberut dan sedetik kemudian memasang muka iseng. "Hee~ kenapa~? Memangnya Sei-chan cemburu ya~? Huehuehue…Taiga-nii kan kakakn-ku,Sei-chan~," ucap Rie sambil sedikit terkekeh karena melihat Akashi yang aura killer nya udah terpancar indah kemana-mana. Kuroko dan Midorima udah keringet dingin. Yume udah ngacir duluan,gamau nyari masalah sama si Emperror unyu tapi galak,orangnya galak,guntingnya lebih galak.

"Ah…Taiga-nii sebentar lagi pulang~," ucap Rie sambil berdiri dan melenggang pergi,membuat Akashi makin kesal. Kuroko sama Midorima ngibrit jauh-jauh. Detik-detik berikutnya, beribu-ribu gunting merah nancep di tembok Guild Crimson Sky.

-TBC-

Ok~ silahkan daftarkan OC Anda~ tee-hee~ Review,fav dan follow? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Our Guild

Ring : Konni~ nah,sebelumnya Author mau berterimakasih buat yang udah mengajukan OC dan review…oh ya,Author lupa…buat yang mau sign up OC nya,tolong magicnya pilih 1 aja ya..hehe…. trus Crimson Sky ga nerima OC lagi… buat magic requip dan Dragon Slayer Ice+thunder ga diterima…karena itu udah Yume dan Rie…dan yang baru mau masukin OC tolong lewat PM ya…Nah,mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya~

Disclaimer : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

Suasana Guild Crimson Sky ricuh,banyak yang lompat-lompat,nangis kejer,ataupun sujud sungkem didepan Akashi,intinya macem-macem. Ada yang mau tau kenapa? Alasannya karena Akashi dengan brutal melemparkan gunting cantiknya kemana-mana,Kise yang hampir ikutan ketancep gunting langsung make kekuatan lari rubah ekor Sembilan yang ia miliki,Aomine sih…dia lagi adem ayem,make tangannya buat ngelindungin dia,Rie sama Yume lagi makan dengan tenang sama Murasakibara (ini Rie gatau diri,temen-temennya padahal udah sekarat gegara dia),Riko lagi ngumpet di ruang kesehatan Guild,Hyuuga,dan sisanya lagi sujud sungkem depan Akashi ngamuk? Gegara Rie ngatain Akashi cemburu dan langsung ngibrit,minta ditancepin gunting itu muka.

"Hoi! Aku kembali!," sebuah suara muncul dari depan pintu Guild. Rambut merah-merah item,mata merah,muka macan. Yup, Kagami Taiga,kakak tiri dari Rie,berdiri disitu dengan muka ketjeh,tapi setelah liat kondisi Guild Crimson Sky yang keknya bakal berubah nama jadi Gunting Sky karena ditancepin gunting Akashi,dia sweatdrop,udah hafal kalau Rie pasti penyebabnya.

"TAIGAAAAAA-NIIIII!," Rie teriak dengan suara ajep-ajep,Yume yang disebelahnya mengalami budek dadakan,Murasakibara langsung muntahin makanannya gegara kaget,Akashi makin ngamuk. Rie dengan cepat meloncat dari kursi yang ia duduki dan menerjang Kagami dengan kecepatan cheetah,Kagami yang baru aja di pintu masuk Guild langsung nunduk dan Rie yang pelukannya gak mengenai Kagami,langsung terlempar keluar Guild. Akashi nahan ketawa ngeliat adegan itu,Yume,Kise dan Aomine ngakak sampe gegulingan di lantai.

"HOI! Ini ribut-ribut apaan sih?!," suara seorang cewek dari lantai atas Guild,cewek itu memiliki rambut dengan wara dark blue yang diikat keatas. Cewek lain dengan sihir Thunder magic seperti Rie,Tsumugi Shiki. Ia meminum chocolate milkshake nya sambil masang muka kesel maksimal,wong anaknya lagi bobok,diganggu pake suara-suara makhluk ghoib,ya gitu. Satu Guild langsung menunjuk kearah Rie,sang dragon slayer berlemen Es dan juga Petir yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Guild sambil masang muka badmood.

"HEI,DRAGON SLAYER KAMPRET….BISA DIEM GAK?!",Tsumugi udah diamabang batas kesabaran,yah…Rie memang rivalnya,walaupun mereka ini satu Guild. Rie yang merasa dipanggil itu mendongak keatas dan melihat Tsumugi yang mukanya udah kek orang nahan boker,trus dia ga masang muka bersalah,malah nyengir sambil bilang :

"Lama gak ketemu,Tsu-chan…aku bilang gak deh buat pertanyaanmu tadi…," ucapnya sambil lambai-lambai tangan ke Tsumugi. Yang lainnya udah ngibrit menjauh,menggunakan meja dan kursi,bahkan badan Murasakibara yang kelewat gede itu buat jadi tameng,mereka udah tau…kalau dua ini berantem,nyawa mereka bakal melayang kalau deket-deket.

"Yak! Aku ikutan!," Yume yang sudah pulih dari kegiatan 'Budek Sejenak'nya langsung berdiri di samping Rie sambil nyengir dan melakukan _fist bump _dengan Rie,Duo Gila tapi kekuatannya juga Gila. Tsumugi yang tiba-tiba males dengan kehadiran orang ketiga,berdecih pelan dan balik lagi ke kamarnya buat tidur lagi.

"Rie-chan…bisa tolongin aku sebentar….?,"Kuroko masang innocent face sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Rie dan Yume. Keduanya yang gak tahan sama dat-kawaii-innocent-face milik Kuroko langsung nyamperin Kuroko dan bantuin dia. Ternyata,Kuroko minta Tempat tidur dari es baru buat Nigou,dia kan Siberian Husky. Setelah selesai membantu Kuroko,Rie menoleh kebelakang,melihat bahwa Taiga-nii nya sedang ngobrol dengan Kise,Aomine dan Midorima. Kadang Aomine ngejambak-jambak rambut Kagami dan Kagami yang ngejambak balik,Kise yang teriak 'ssu-ssu' mulu dan lain-lain. Inilah Guild Crimson Sky,Guild dengan kekuatan yang hebat,tapi anggta nya gila semua.

"….Maaf,Rie-san…ini….," ucap seorang gadis dari belakang Rie,Rie menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya memegang sebuah gunting milik Akashi,Rie mengambil gunting itu dan berterima kasih kepada gadis pendiam itu,dan gadis itu pergi. Gadis itu,Ru. Seorang Wind Slasher dari Crimson Sky,cewek dengan kepribadian yang pendiam tapi kekuatannya tidak main-main,Apalagi saat bertarung dengan musuh yang kuat,dia menjadi psikopat yang sadis.

"Hee…Rie toh…pantesan daritadi aku denger ribut-ribut,bagaimana SS-class Missionmu? Susah? Gampang? Biasa aja?," tanya seorang lagi yang bergabung dengan Rie dan Yume. Mashiro Haruka,seorang mage dengan sihir legendary water magic,pemegang Fairy Glitter yang kuat,untuk saat ini,dia berlatih dengan Rie dan Yume untuk meningkatkan defense nya,untuk attack sih,gak usah ditanya lagi.

"Untuk SS-class Mission kami sih….lumayan gampang..hanya sarang monster,dark guild di beberapa kota dan memusnahkan sekumpulan Vampire…," ucap Yume sambil me-list SS-clas mission yam=ng mereka embat dalam 1 tahun. Mashiro hanya berdecak puas dengan jawab dari Yume,ia memang tidak salah pilih Guild,Crimson Sky memang yang memang bisa dibilang menakjubkan,dan member yang tidak kaku-setidaknya tidak semua.

"Nee,Nee..Rie-tan dan Yume-tan~ kalian tau? Selama kalia pergi,ada 1 Guild yang kekuatannya bisa sejajar dengan kita loh~," ucap satu suara lagi,cewek dengan rambut pink seperti Momoi yang sedikit bergelombang sambil duduk di sebelah Mashiro. Cewek ini,Kyoya Sakura yang biasa dipanggil Sakura,memiliki sihir Cahaya. Serangannya memiliki unsure cahaya yang bisa melumpuhkan beberapa pergerakan lawan,dengan kata lain,serangannya dapat men-disable beberapa kemampuan lawan.

"Hee? Guild yang mnyaingi kita~? Nama Guild nya apa?," tanya Yume sambil memasang muka gak percaya dan Rie yang lagi ngeraup abis 7 porsi cake strawberry dan 3 gelas strawberry milkshake. Ini perutnya gatau ada berapa. Yume sendiri lagi ngehabisin cake porsi kelima-nya sampai Sakura ngajak ngobrol.

"Revolution Guild…Guild yang memeiliki member dengan Dark magic..Aku kenal Master Guild itu,namanya Pixiv…yah,kakek tua itu lumayan kuat sih…," ucap Akashi yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Rie,Rie yang kaget secara tidak sengaja berbalik dan menyemburkan strawberry milkshake nya pas ke muka Akashi. Guild yang tadi heboh,langsung hening….

Hening….

Heniing…

HENIINNGGG BANGET…..

"RIE…..," Akashi udah mulai memancarkan aura killernya ,Sakura,Mashiro udah ngibrit menyelamatkan nyawa dari amukan si iblis unyu. Rie yang lagi loading dengan situasi masih diemdengan innocent di tempat duduknya,saat sadar,dia langsung sujud sungkem di depan Akashi,tenanganya masih minim dan ia kelelahan,gamau bertarung dulu.

"Ampuni hambamu ini,Sei…..onegai….," Rie ngomong gitu dengan nada melas dan puppy eyes gagal,membuat Akashi pengen nyekek dia,tapi gajadi…ntar kalo member kuatnya berkurang,kan berabe pas GMG,apalagi Rie itu udah terkenal di Guild-guild lain.

"Baiklah…tapi,dengan satu syarat…..," Akashi menyeringai,Rie udah keringet dingin,Guild udah menyiapkan kokoro mereka untuk sebuah pertunjukan Live. Akashi menarik Rie dan menciumnya di pipi. Rie langsung blushing dan menunjukkan sifat Tsundere-nya yang muncul kadang-kadang. Guild langsung heboh,ada yang patah hati,ada yang fotoin momen AkaRie dan langsung ngibrit buat tempelin foto itu di papan kota dengan judul : 'LIVE! AKARIE! UNTUK FOTO LAIN,HUBUNGI GUILD KAMI,CRIMSON SKY!',tapi gajadi gegara takut kena amukan iblis. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil,Yume ngakak berat,Mashiro mulai menggumamkan 'Rie sudah besar…Rie sudah besar..',Sakura cengo,Kagami mulai siap buat nabokin Akashi karena udah berani nyentuh adeknya tertjintah,Kacamata Midorima pecah,Aomine cengo,Kise teriak-teriak gak rela kalau salah satu temennya kena kissu Akashi,macem-macem lah,Momoi yang beru keluar dari Infirmary,langsung digotong masuk lagi ke Infirmary sama anggota guild karena dia mimisan gak berenti.

"S-Sei-kun…..BUUUUAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!', Rie ngamuk,dan momen-momen selanjutnya,Akashi jadi patung es.

-TBC-

Hehe~ maaf ya buat yang OC m=nya mengagumi Akashi~ soalnya di ff ini saya mau pairing-in Rie sama Sei ;'D Gomen-ssu~ Oh ya,OC yang belum muncul disini,akan dimunculin di chap 3~ naaf ya~ jadi~ review,fave dan follow? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Our Guild

Ring : Maaf…INI TOLONG DIBACA!,saya disni gak berniat menyinggung para reviewers ataupun readers….tapi,saya bingung,karena banyak yang me-request OC dengan magic yang sama dengan Rie…terus,saya juga sudah mengingatkan di chap sebelumnya…TOLONG PILIH 1 AJA MAGICNYA. Nah,bagi yang masih mau masukin OC,saya akan menguak semua jenis sihir yang udah dipake sama OC reviewers lain atau char Kurobas,ataupun OC saya…jadi,setelah chap ini,yang mau masukin OC harap liat dulu jenis yang udah ada,jadi gak dipake lagi….terus,di fic ini…saya mau memakai logika…jadi,TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA KEMENANGAN TERUS-MENERUS KE SATU GUILD. nah,karena yang daftar OC banyak,saya mau buat 1 dark Guild namanya : Kuroi Taiyou,guild ini nerima 19 OC juga…tapi kemungkinan disini gaada char Kurobas…Cuma OC doang… Nah,kita mulai…

Disclaimer sama seperti sebelumya.

.

.

.

Seorang cewek dengan kemeja hitam dan memiliki rambut coklat gelap melangkah masuk ke sebuah bangunan,bangunan yang cukup mewah,cewek dengan tattoo kupu-kupu coklat di punggung tangannya itu mengidarkan pandangannya ke sekitar bangunan itu. Cewek ini-Shiina Erio,salah satu member dari Revolution Guild,guild yang merupakan rival dari Crimson Sky.

"Ah,Erio…bagaimana? Kau sudah memantau Crimson Sky?," tanya seorang kakek dari sebuah meja di samping Erio. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kepada kakek tua itu,kemudian mendekatinya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepadanya. Gadis itu duduk di seberang kakek itu,kakek itu mengambil kertas yang diserahkan gadis itu,membacanya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memantau Crimson Sky…sepertinya kedua anggota mereka baru saja kembali…menyelesaikan SS-class mission mereka dalam setahun…Tch,kemana Mieru? Lama sekali….," ucap Erio sambil membuka buku tebal yang dibawa-bawanya,buku rumus. Entahlah itu buat nabok muka orang atau apa..

"Eri-chan~ Bagaimana~? Pengintaian-mu sukses?," seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam pendek meloncat-loncat menghampiri Erio,cewek yang disamperin langsung masang muka horror dan siap-siap ngibrit. Cewek dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu tertawa,Reisei Shouta,anggota Revolution Guild yang memiliki sihir Sound Magic.

"Yah…lumayanlah….dan,oh..tadi 'calon pacarmu; yang rambutnya stroberi itu mencium si Dragon Slayer es berisik itu…," ucap Erio dengan muka haha-rasain-lu-jomblo-ngenes ke Reisei,Reisei langsung memamsang muka horror pangkat sepuluh plus plus. Kira-kira inilah yang ada di otaknya:

"WUAAAHHTTTT?! S-S-S-S-S-SEEEIII?! MENCIUM DRAGON SLAYER BERISIK ITUUU?! SSEEEIIII! CIUM AKU AJAAAA!," hatinya patah…kecewa….sedih..lemah,letih,lesu..tidak bertenaga…kek orang gak makan sejuta taon,mantap ulala.

"Hoi,baka…aku tau kamu galau gegara Akashi nyium cewek itu….YA TAPI BAJUKU GAK USAH DIPEPERIN INGUS-MU JUGA,KELES!," seorang cewek lain yang dari tada facepalm natepin ketiga orang yang tadi ngobrol-ngobrol itu sekarang teriak-teriak ngenes,bajunya yang sudah ia cuci bersih 7 hari 7 malem…SEKARANG KENA INGUS REISEI?!. Cewek dengan rambut hitam sepinggang itu-Ame,atau bisa dipanggil Shinigami-sama. Anggota Revolution Guild dengan senjata Death Scythe. Death Scythe nya itu dapat memotong orang-orang dengan kapasitas sihir yang rendah,Guild yang abal-abal pun hancur dengan seklai tebasan Death Scythe nya itu,tapi tidak dengan Crimson Sky.

"Ohowee~ gomen,Ame-chan~ TEE-HEE~~~", gak merasa bersalah,Reisei yang emang ceria tu de meks ini malah nyengir-nyengir gaje,Ame udah siap-siap ngeluarin Scythe nya dan nge-bacok itu bocah,kalau Guava Juice yang ia pesan tidak datang. Guava Juice = penyelamat nyawa Reisei untuk saat ini.

"Sudahlah…ayo kita lihat saja biodata yang didapatkan Erio..," ucap Kakek tua itu,yang adalah master Guild-Pixiv. Keempat orang itu merapat dan membaca biodata yang tadi diberikan oleh Erio,Bidoata para anggota Crimson Sky.

_ Guild : Akashi Seijuurou. Memiliki sihir Fire Dragon Slayer yang legendaris,seorang master Guild yang galak dan kejam,tapi memiliki sisi imutnya. Tinggi badannya 173 cm,rambut yang berwarna merah,dan memiliki Emperor Eyes,mata yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan musuh dalam waktu singkat._

_2. Kuroko Tetsuya, berambut biru langit,memiliki sihir untuk men-summon Animal dari mitologi,sejarah,dan masa kini. Memiliki anjing yang diberi nama Nigou,anjing ini semacam Siberian Husky,namun dalam pertarungan,tubuhnya menjadi besar dan dapat meyerang dengan api biru._

_ Daiki, kulitnya hitam dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap,memiliki sihir dapat mengubah salah satu bagian tubuhnya menjadi bagian tubuh monster atau menjadi monster itu sendiri,kekuatan tubuhnya tidak bisa diremehkan._

_ Shintarou,berambut hijau lumut dan menggunakan kacamata,sikapnya sedikit Tsundere,memiliki sihir yang dapat melihat masa depan (kan Midorin itu 'titisan-mama-laurent'),untuk sihir menyerang,ia dapat memanggil satu roh api dan air,Inferram dan Flofox._

_ Atsushi,cowok setinggi 2 meter memiliki rambut berwarna ungu,sihirnya adalah memunculkan Poison Cooking yang masing-masing tipe Poison Cooking nya memiliki kekuatan berbeda-beda._

_6. Izumi Rie,cewek cebol dengan tinggi 151 cm,memiliki rambut berwarna baby blue,ia satu-satunya cewek yang paling dekat dengan Akashi selain Momoi Satsuki. Sihirnya adalah Ice Dragon Slayer dan Thunder Dragon Slayer,saat pengetesan kekuatan sihir,ia menghancurkan alat peliharaan naga yang terbuat dari es dan dialri listrik yang diberi nama Hyourinmaru,atau singkatnya Hyou._

_ Yume,cewek dengan tinggi 160 cm ini memiliki rambut berwarna ungu violet,dan memiliki sihir requip. Ia biasanya mengkombinasi serangannya dengan Rie untuk mengalahkan musuhnya yang kuat. Sama seperti Rie,saat pengukuran sihir,ia menghancurkan alat pengukurnya._

_8. Ru,cewk dengan rambut orange kehitaman dengan tinggi 160 cm,memiliki sihir Wind Slasher,salah satu anggota dari sihir elemen Crimson Sky yang kuat._

_ Shiki,cewek dengan rambut dark blue seperti Aomine,tingginya 163 cm,memiliki sihir Thunder. Rival Rie dalam masalah kekuatan,sifatnya terkadang jutek._

_10. Mashiro Haruka,cewek dengan rambut hitam sepinggang dan memiliki sihir Fairy Glitter,seperti Rie,Yume dan Akashi,ia berhasil menghancurkan alat pengukur kekuatan sihir saat tes._

_11. Kyoya Sakura,cewek dengan rambut pink bergelombang yang diikat pony tail,mukanya datar tapi saat bersama dengan teman-temannya ia menjadi sihir Light/Cahaya,setiap musuh yang terkena serangannya tidak akan dapat menggunakan bebrapa sihirnya._

_12. Kanoe Rikka,cewek dengan tinggi 158 cm ini memiliki rambut berwarna putih keperakan,ia memiliki sihir Healing/penyembuhan dan dapt mengubah dirinya menjadi dewa Athena,dewa pemanah._

_ Ryouta,cowok dengan rambut pirang yang ceria,ia adalah manusia setengah kyuubi/rubah ekor Sembilan,ia dapat mengeluarkan api biru,sikapnya manja saat bersama temannya,namun saat bertarung,ia menjadi liar._

_14. Kagami Taiga, cowok dengan tinggi 190 cm,berambut merah sedikit kehitaman yang mungkin disebabkan oleh kutu di rambutnya,kakak tiri dari Izumi Rie. Sihirnya adalah mengubah dirinya menjadi macan Sabertooth,cakaran dan gigitannya memiliki racun berbahaya._

_15. Momoi Satsuki,cewek dengan rambut berwarna pink muda yang ceria,teman masa kecil Aomine dapa membaca kemampuan seseorang,tingkat kemampuannya dan seberapa jauh musuh itu bisa melawan._

_16. Aida Riko,cewek dengan rambut coklat sebahu,sihirnya adalah mengendalikan tanah dan kayu,salah satu dari anggota elemen di Crimson Sky._

_17. Junpei Hyuuga,cowok dengan sihir mengendalikan pikiran beberapa orang dan senjatanya adalah sebuah besi runcing yang dikatkan ke benang berwarna merah yang ia liltkan di lengannya._

_18. Furihata Kouki,cowok dengan sihir berbicara dengan binatang,dan elemen,seperti tanah,api,air. Ia daoat mengendalikan tanah,api,air sesuai dengan pikirannya._

_ Setsuna,cewek dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus,memiliki sihir Necromancy yang kuat,memiliki da guardian bernama Shado dan Raito._

_20. Sakurai Ryo, cowok yang kerjaanya minta maaf,ia dapat mengubah diri menjadi half-angel dan half-demon,serangannya cukup kuat._

Setelah membaca biodata dari Erio,mereka semua sweatdrop…ini,beneran..? ini Guild manusia dengan sihir…ATAU GUILD PENAMPUNG MONSTER?!. Sumpah,ini Biodata paling Absurd yang pernah mereka baca…ini bener-bener MONSTER. Stelah Adegan 'shock-shock-an',Reisei fangirling ngeliat foto Akashi dan Kise yang terdapat di biodata itu.

"Hm…kurasa,setelah anggota kita yang lain kembali,kita akan berdiskusi soal lawan untuk GMG..," ucap Pixiv dan pergi ke ruangannya untuk istirahat. Sisanya? Maen.

-Crimson Sky-

"Sei-chaaannn~," Rie dengan santai dan innocent berjalan masuk ke ruangan Akashi,tanpa mengetuk pintu dan melenggang masuk. Guild yang melihat hal itu di pagi hari,langsung menyiapkan kokoro,jiwa,raga,air mata dan nyawa mereka untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan dugaan mereka benar,kira-kira 10 menit setelah Rie masuk,Rie keluar lagi sambil blushing berat,Anggota Guild langsung nge-cek kedalam ruangan Akashi.

Telrihatlah pemandangan Akashui yang ditahan di tembok dengan es kuat dan listrik yang membingkai es itu. Anggota Guild langsung membenarkan tebakan mereka,kira-kira inilah yang terjadi sesaat setelah Rie masuk :

"_Sei-chaaaannn~," Rie masuk ke ruangan Akashi tanpa mengetuk pintu,Akashi hanya melirik Rie sekilas kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang numpuk bertuah-tuah di mejanya,bagai paperwork yang kawin dan beranak._

"_Apa? Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku",Akashi menjawab dengan cuek,walau nada bicaranya sedikit lebih lembut dari cara ngomongnya yang biasa di Guild. Rie yang merasa diacuhkan kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya,kemudian duduk dihadapah Akashi (masih manyun). Akashi kemudian melihat kearah Rie yang duduk diseberangnya,memikirkan situasi,Akashi kemudian meletakkan penanya._

"_Jangan manyun begitu,baka…," ucap Akashi sambil sedikit menyeringai,membuat Rie makin manyun. "Habis..Sei jutek…," ucap Rie smabil membuang muka kearah lain. Akashi tertawa kecil,cewek ini benar-benar aneh,terkadang semangat berlebihan,terkadang ngambek berat._

"_Sudah kubilang,jangan manyun begitu kan….," Akashi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rie,membuat cewek itu blushing sedikit. "Kan salah Sei juga….ngacangin orang seenak pantatmu..,"Rie masih ngambek toh. Akashi rapopo kok,udah biasa. Dengan cepat,Akashi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rie,mengecup sejenak bibir dengan rasa coklat manis itu. Setelah mengecupnya sejenak,Akashi melepaskan bibirna dan menatap Rie yang masang muka gak-loading,membuat Akashi tertawa kecil lagi._

"_S-S-S-S-S-SEI….HENTTTAAAAAIIIIII! BUAAAKKAAAAAA!," teriakan Rie menggema dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan Akashii ke dinding dengan sihir es nya dan memerangkpnya disana,ditambah dengan aliran listrik ia berikan disitu._

"Rie memang suka mencari masalah….iya,kan,Tetsuya?," ucap Yume pada Kuroko yang duduk di seberangnya. Membuat Kuroko tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

" You got it,Yume..,"

_-TBC-_

_Maaf yang OC nya belom muncul lagi disini,saya ini ngupdate tengah malem_


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf mengecewakan para reviewers,dan readers…tapi..

Saya cape harus ingetin terus-terusan…saat saya cek review..banyak yang req OC dengan magic yang banyak banget…ada yang req OC dengan magic 5-6 tipe…terus,Crimson Sky juga sudah gak bisa nerima lagi,jumlahnya udah author tetapin…maaf.

Maka dari itu,KALAU saya masih niat update ff ini…tolong baca setiap Author Note dari saya..karena mungkin ada info perubahan….dan,kalau saya masih liat ada yang req OC dengan magic lebih dari satu,ataupun mau masuk Crimson Sky…saya tidak menjamin kalau saya masih akan melanjutkan cerita ini,karena saya juga capek harus mem-PM orang-orang yang meminta OC dengan magic yang banyak banget…kecuali kalau mereka gak punya account,saya terpaksa bales review mereka dari chapter baru.

Jadi,SEKALI LAGI SAYA MOHON! KALAU MAU REQ OC,HARAP PILIH 1 MAGIC! DAN KALAU MAGICNYA SUDAH DIPAKAI OLEH CHARA LAIN,TOLONG JANGAN DIIKUTIN! Saya dan Yume sedikit kesal dengan mereka yang pilih magic banyak-banyak…ataupun ngikutin magic chara lain. Kenapa kesel dengan yang magicnya banyak? Karena seakan mau OC nya tidak terkalahkan,maaf…saya disini ber-logika…

Karena setelah saya update chap 3…makin banyak yang ikutin magic mereka…saya bukan kasar disini,tapi tolong lebih kreatif…saya juga meres otak buat mikirin magic yang akan mereka pake…

Jadi,req OC masih terbuka,tapi mungkin tinggal Kuroi Taiyou..sudah banyak OC yang saya alihkan ke Revolution Guild. Dan oh,maaf yang review chap 1 tapi OC nya gak saya masukin,karena di kotak review saya,itu baru masuk di chap ketiga.

Sekian,Terimakasih…

-Rie.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Guild

C.K : Yo,minna..gue Author (kalo review panggil CK aja :p) setelah gue pikirin,mendingan gue lanjutin aja ini cerita. sekali lagi,yang mau req OC,pilih 1 magic,dan jangan plagiatin sihir yang udah ada,terutama Yume dan Rie. gue rasa,ini gue bakal nerima 5 OC lagi aja,karena 2 Guild udah penuh. Gue juga mau nanya,kalian req OC karena kalian ingin OC kalian masuk ke sebuah FF atau kalian suka cerita ini makanya kalian mau OC kalian masuk? Jawaban kalian nentuin masa depan FF ini.

Disclaimer sama kek sebelomnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu,di sebuah bangunan yang… 'indah' (bentuknya Gunting Bersayap),terjadi keributan yang dahsyat mantap. Bunyi kaca pecah,barang-barang yang dihancurkan,dan teriakan orang-orang menggema jadi satu di tempat itu. Yap,Guild Crimson Sky ini ribut pagi-pagi karena dua anggota mereka baru saja menerima berita mengejutkan.

"KALIAN! TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KAMI SOAL GMG YANG DIADAKAN 1 BULAN LAGI! JUGA SOAL DARK GUILD KUAT YANG AKAN IKUT! KITA JUGA TIDAK LATIHAN!," teriakan-teriakan cewek ngamuk terdengar dari Guild itu. Rie dan Yume ngamuk,setelah kepulangan mereka dari SS-Class Mission,mereka tidak diberitahu soal GMG dan Dark Guild yang akan ikut di GMG.

"Baka! Kalian kan baru saja pulang! Kalau kalian tau soal GMG,pasti kalian langsung memaksa kami untuk berlatih! Kalian harus istirahat dulu!," teriakan Kagami terdengar lumayan kencang,ia sedang melindungi diri dari lemparan-lemparan kaca Yume. Yume melakukan requip,dan memanah ke sembarang arah di Guild.

"DIAM",sebuah suara yang RUUUUAAARRRR BINASAH dingin terdengar,sepasang mata heterochrome menatap dingin Rie dan Yume. Akashi Seijuurou,sang Master Guild yang kali ini akan mengamuk. Yume yang melihat Akashi duduk di lantai dua dengan mata membunuh itu langsung diam dan menghentikan requipnya. Rie masih kalut dalam kemarahannya.

"DIAM?! KAU MENYURUHKU DIAM,AKASHI?! SETELAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU APAPUN SOAL GMG PADA KAMI,KAU MASIH MENYURUHKU DIAM?!," Rie menyalak pada Akashi. Tiba-tiba,3 buah gunting terbang dengan cepat kearah Rie dan menyayat pipi kanan,tangan kiri dan kaki kanan Rie. Mengakibatkan bekas sayatan itu menjadi luka yang menyemburkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Anggota Guild lain terkejut,Akashi yang notabene udah kek orang pacaran sama Rie,menyerang Rie? MIAPAH?!

"Ucapan Taiga tadi itu benar,kami tidak memberitahu kalian soal GMG karena tau kalian akan memaksa untuk latihan. Kalian baru saja pulang dari SS-Class Mission,kalian harus meng-istirahatkan diri,mengerti?" ucap Akashi,perlahan tatapan matanya melembut,Rie menunduk dan mendecih pelan,kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Begitu pula dengan Yume.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti. Karena kita..adalah Phoenix yang terbang bebas di langit… CRIMSON SKY…," Ucap Akashi,dan tiba-tiba,dari punggung setiap Anggota Guild,muncul sebuah sayap. Sayap yang terbuat dari elemen masing-masing*,Akashi dengan sayap yang terbuat dari api,Rie sayap yang terbuat dari Es dan dialiri listrik,Yume sayap yang terbuat dari besi berwarna violet,dan elemen masing-masing para Anggota Guild.

"Jadi…Akashi,kau bisa menjelaskan peraturan baru di GMG kali ini kepada Rie dan Yume…," ucap Mashiro sambil duduk di salah satu bangku bar. Akashi melirik ke Mashiro dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang memiliki api berwarna hijau di bagian atas suratnya. Menandakan bahwa surat itu resmi dari Perwakilan Sihir.

"Crimson Sky harus mengirim 2 kelompok yang masing-masing dari 9 orang. pada akhir acara GMG,akan ada pertandingan special. Guild lain yang akan ikut di GMG adalah Revolution Guild,Kuroi Taiyou,Meikaku City,dan Hunter. GMG akan diadakan 1 bulan dari sekarang dan acara akan berjalan untuk 7 hari.",Akashi membacakan isi surat itu dan menatap Anggota Guild nya yang berdiri di lantai 1. Menyeringai kecil dan mulai membagi kelompok.

"Crimson Sky A. Rie,Yume,Tetsuya,Ryouta,Mashiro,Kouki,Ryo,Sakura,dan Taiga," ucap Akashi menempatkan kesembilan orang itu dalam tim Crimson Sky A. "Crimson Sky B. Hyuuga,Riko,Shintarou,Daiki,Atsushi,Ru,Shiki,Rikka,dan Ame." Ingat? Keputusan Akashi itu mutlak dan Absolut,seperti merek barang Indonesia untuk membersihkan sesuatu. Kagami dan Rie yang seneng udah setim langsung maen pok-ame-ame. Momoi yang mengerti kenapa Akashi tidak meng-ikut seratakan dirinya dalam pertandingan hanya tersenyum kecil dan membicarakan soal porsi latihan untuk GMG nanti.

"Baiklah! Besok kita akan mulai latihan untuk GMG! Kita akan latihan di pantai yang lumayan jauh dari sini,jadi bersiaplah!," Momoi mengumumkan tempat latihan mereka untuk GMG dan Guild kembali ricuh,membicarakan soal latihan GMG mereka. Kalau tidak ada panggilan-

"RIE! KE RUANGANKU! SEKARANG!," teriak Akashi dan segera berlalu menuju ruangannya. Rie cengo sejenak,Anggota Guild lain mulai menyemangati Rie,Kagami mulai nyari alat santet buat Akashi. Rie yang gamau kena imbas lainnya langsung ngibrit ke ruangan Akashi. Anggota Guild lain mempertanyakan alasan pemanggilan Rie ke ruangan Akashi,dan….mereka baru sadar.

Luka-nya Rie belom diobatin.

Krik.

Krik.

'Yah,sudahlah….' Batin mereka sambil melenggang dan bersantai. Tidak memperdulikan nasib salah satu anggota mereka yang mereka jadikan tumbal bagi sang Karnivor Gunting Galak,Akashi. Kagami? Lagi nyoba santet Akashi. Sedangkan,di ruangan Akashi,Rie masuk dengan muka datar. Bukan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa,Akashi-kun?," tanya Rie dengan nada datar,kek Kuroko itu nadanya. Akashi melirik kearah Rie dan sedikit menyeringai. "Bukan 'Sei-kun' seperti biasanya?," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Rie,Rie sendiri hanya diam menatap Akashi, tidak lari seperti biasanya.

"Sini,kuobati lukamu," Akashi berkata singkat sambil menarik Rie untuk duduk di sofa merahnya. Rie hanya mengikutinya sambil diam,Akashi mengambil obat yang pernah diberikan oleh Mimi (Ahli obat yang adalah teman Akashi) dan duduk disamping Rie,mulai mengobati luka bekas gunting sakti-nya itu. Rie diam,hanya sesekali meringis dan kembali menunduk. Akashi mulai risih dengan sifat Rie yang 180 derajat berbalik dari biasanya.

"….Maaf," bisik Akashi. Rie melotot,walau agak samar-samar terdengar… SEORANG AKASHI SEIJUUROU YANG MAHA DAHSYAT ULALA ITU MINTA MAAP PADANYA?! ANBILIFEBEL!. Untuk sesaat Rie terdiam,kemudian memeluk Akashi. "G-gomen….t-tadi aku lepas kendali…gomen..," ucap Rie dan TIDAK menangis (Author ngakak). Akashi mengerti dan mengelus pelan kepala Rie dan mencium keningnya (Author mimisan berat).

"Daijoubu,dan..uh..," Akashi sedikit menunduk,membuat Rie khawatir,kali aja Akashi beneran kena santet Kagami gituh. Secara tiba-tiba,Akashi mendorong Rie,dan menindihnya,kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir. Rie kaget setengah mampus,mau dorong Akashi…jarang juga Akashi kek begini…gak didorong….makin ganas ini bocah. Intinya,Rie galau.

"Hmmfhh-! Sei-!," Rie yang mencoba memanggil Akashi terbungkam,Akashi menciumnya lagi. Mereka mungkin tidak akan berhenti,kalau saja tidak ada suara air yang ngocor deras dari depan pintu ruangan Akashi.

Tau kan,ada apa?

True,anggota Guild lain lagi ngintip adegan AkaRie tadi dengan menggunakan kamera (?) kecil yang ditempel di jendela ruangan Akashi,yang mereka sambungkan ke layar kecil simpanan mereka masing-masing. Akashi langsung melepaskan Rie yang blushing berat dan membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras,terlihatlah…

Pemandangan Anggota Guild yang mimisan,dan ada yang sampe kejang-kejang.

Maka,hari itu berakhir dengan hukuman tambahan dari Akashi.

-TBC-

* : Lambang guild Crimson Sky,semuanya ditaro di punggung anggotanya.

Maaf,saya disini memuaskan fantasi AkaRie saya *LOL*


	6. tee-hee

Yo minna…gomen ya author ini kedua kalinya nge-post yang bukan cerita…ide author lagi nge-stuck. Nah,Karena ada yang minta kopel lain selian AkaRie KuroYume,tolong ya,ajuin kopel lain. Boleh ajuin Oc sendiri kok. Jadi,nanti tulisnya : OC name x Chara. Dan yang paling pertama req akan author masukin kopelnya. Nah,chara yang udah di req itu : Himuro,Nijimura,Akashi(sama Rie pastinya lol),Kuroko (sama Yume),dan Kise (sama OC temen author yang akan muncul di pertengahan nanti). Nah,jadi tolong ya,ajukan kopel yang kalian mau. INGAT! YANG PALING CEPAT REQ AKAN AUTHOR MASUKIN! Dan kalo ada reviewers lain yang mau req OCxChara yang udah dipesen duluan,Author dengan berat hati menolak req itu,karena udah ada yang pesen duluan.

Dan PLEASE YA. Bagi yang mau nge-flame cerita gue yang lain,tolong jangan flame di cerita yang ini. Jangan mentang-mentang fanfic gue yang mau lo flame udah gak di-review lagi,lantas elo bisa nge-flame di cerita yang banyak reviewersnya. Tolong ya,lo juga gak mau kan,cerita lo digituin? Maaf klo bahasa Author kasar,emosi banget. Gomen.n

Gomen

And

Ariga-chuu~~


End file.
